


sweeter if you stay

by jetstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, Cunnilingus, F/F, Reunions, another obligatory hq genderbend, idiots to lovers, kageyama's rampant abandonment issues, very fucking soft, volleyball as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetstars/pseuds/jetstars
Summary: “We should hang out,” Hinata offers. “Takeda-sensei snuck me the old gym keys, he said I could practice serves while I’m in town if I wanted. It's been a while since you’ve set for me, hasn’t it?”“Hm. I don’t know, are you any good these days?”Hinata gives her a shit eating little grin, soft and scheming. “No. I’m better.”Kageyama’s heartaches.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	sweeter if you stay

First of all, Kageyama isn’t sure how Yamaguchi got her number.

It’s been years since she’s heard from most anyone she knew in the Miyagi prefecture, and the thought of Karasuno hasn’t had the time to cross her mind for months now. She remembers back-and-forth emails from the club, and occasional demanding texts to and from Hinata- but even then, she’s changed her number since high school. 

_Yamaguchi 18:51_ _  
_ _I got it from Kuroo_

Oh. That explains it. 

_Yamaguchi 18:53_ _  
_ _Are you coming home for winter break this year?_

 _Kageyama 18:55_ _  
_ _I’m not sure yet. Why?_

 _Yamaguchi 18:58_ _  
_ _A couple of the old club members are meeting up at Tsukki’s house for a reunion_

Tsukishima Kei. Kageyama’s nose scrunches in distaste at the name.

_Kageyama 19:00_ _  
_ _Tsukishima is throwing a party of her own volition?_

 _Yamaguchi 19:03_ _  
_ _I have my ways ;)_

_You should come! We miss you, king_

_Sorry, do you still hate king?_

_Kageyama 19:08_ _  
_ _No way in hell I believe Tsukishima misses me_

_It’s fine_

_Yamaguchi 19:11_ _  
_ _Well, I miss you. Nishinoya and Tanaka are gonna be there, and I think Suga-san and Daichi said they’d drop by_

_And Hinata!_

Kageyama stares for a moment, considering. She hasn’t thought about Karasuno very much since her first year of college, certainly not amid the stress of adjusting to a new team alongside the growing pressure to perform decently in academics, now that she’s paying for it. Scholarships will only get her so far, after all. But now?

Now she’s thinking about it. 

_Kageyama 19:15_ _  
_ _I don’t know._

 _Yamaguchi 19:19_ _  
_ _I’ll take that as a yes_

Kageyama rolls her eyes.

Her phone calendar catches her eye as she closes out her messages. It’s not as if she already has plans for winter break. It would be easy to spend it at home, god knows her parents have been less than subtly begging for her to visit. Hell, as annoying as Tsukishima was- and, most likely, still is- the idea of seeing her old classmates again isn’t unappealing. It sparks a forlorn kind of nostalgia within her, something she definitely wasn’t expecting. 

Kageyama texts her mom, books a train ticket to Sendai, and waits. 

-

The second Kageyama rings Tsukishima’s doorbell, she begins to regret her life decisions.

She’d vaguely asked Yamaguchi for details, to which Yamaguchi had simply told her to bring herself and not worry about food or drinks. She brings a bottle of champagne anyway, and stands on the front doorstep in the cold, feeling sheepish and very out of place. She probably shouldn’t have come-

The door opens, and Yamaguchi grins at her. “Hey! You came.”

Kageyama shrugs and offers up the champagne, which Yamaguchi laughs and accepts. “I said that I might.”

“I think almost everyone is here,” Yamaguchi informs her as she steps inside and slips off her shoes. Kageyama surveys the entryway, watches Yamaguchi close the door behind her before setting off to the kitchen, then scrambles after Yamaguchi like a lost and very nervous puppy. “Aw, you just missed Asahi. She had a church service to go to with her family.”

“Hm.”

Yamaguchi sets the champagne down on the counter with a few other bottles and plates of miscellaneous holiday cookies. “Hinata just texted me, too. She’s on her way. Oh, here-”

Yamaguchi grasps Kageyama by the bicep and hauls her into the connecting room by force. Kageyama, for one, is a little grateful for the push. Inside is a cluster of familiar faces, seated on couches or the floor, all congregated around a low lying table lined with meat buns and chips. 

Nishinoya is the first to leap from her cross-legged seat on the floor and bound toward her, arms outstretched. Yamaguchi steps out of the way with a badly concealed snort. “Kageyama! You’re here!”

Kageyama accepts the impending hug, as if she even had a choice. “Hi, Noya.”

From one couch, Suga and Daichi are smiling at her like picturesque proud parents, and Kageyama really can’t help but laugh under her breath. “It’s good to see you!”

“You, too.”

“Didn’t think you’d make it,” Tsukishima drawls, peering at her over her glasses. Kageyama fights the urge to flip her off in her own home. 

“Tsukki, be nice.”

“I can’t believe you beat Hinata,” Tanaka laughs. Nishinoya takes her seat back on the floor beside her. 

Kageyama shrugs.

“I’m a little surprised you didn’t come together,” Suga comments, grabbing a meat bun from the table and settling back against Daichi’s side un-subtly. “You were always such a package deal, weren’t you?”

Kageyama doesn’t respond, instead taking a seat on the floor across from Nishinoya and Tanaka. She grabs a meat bun on the way and makes herself very busy eating it.

Then the doorbell rings.

“Speak of the devil,” Tsukishima snorts.

Yamaguchi makes a displeased face at her, but rushes out through the kitchen regardless. “Be nice!” she calls. Tsukishima rolls her eyes.

“How have you been, Kageyama?” Daichi asks her.

Kageyama shrugs, and swallows. “Good,” she answers. “Really busy.”

“Wait, Daichi, you never told me why you couldn’t make it to…”

From the other side of the house, Kageyama can hear voices, doors opening and closing, and in an instant she’s tuned out of the conversation, instead very deliberately chewing on bites of her meat bun as she stares down the kitchen entryway. 

Yamaguchi re-enters the room first, and settles on one of the couches between Tsukishima and Yachi. Then, through the kitchen, walks Hinata Shoyo with a plate of sugar cookies and a small carton of milk.

Kageyama’s heart drops directly into her stomach like a landslide tumbling off a cliff.

Hinata was cute in high school. She wore her fiery hair short, cropped to frame her face adorably, and the combination with her stature and the remnants of baby fat clinging to her in her teens made her undeniably adorable. Even in their second and third years, she was _cute_. Hinata was sweet and soft, yet still an unyielding force to be reckoned with, and it always drew Kageyama to her like a moth to a flame. 

This is not the Hinata she knew in high school.

For one, her hair is a little longer. It reaches her shoulders in frizzy waves tucked behind her ears that give Kageyama a better look at her face than she thinks she’s ever seen. She’s not much taller, but the way she carries herself is different. Self assured. Her eyes meet Kageyama’s, and they’re just as sharp as she remembers, bright and unwavering, daring her to look away. And she can’t. 

She’s beautiful, and Kageyama is so, _so_ fucked. 

Hinata sets down the cookies and milk in the kitchen, and from there she bounds into the room, landing on her knees in front of Kageyama with a brilliant smile on her face. “ _Bakayama_ ,” she greets her, and throws her arms around her shoulders. Kageyama sits stunned for a long moment, before managing to wrench her arms up from her sides and set them gingerly around Hinata’s waist. “Why didn’t you come last year?”

Kageyama blinks. “Uh…” Hinata draws back from the hug, and Kageyama’s arms fall to her sides. She can hear the conversations picking up around them, as if everyone has just accepted that the chaotic duo is back together, and there’s no getting through to them for the time being. She can’t say that they’re wrong. “I was busy.”

Hinata frowns at her, nose scrunching up. “You should’ve come,” she mumbles. “I missed you.” Before Kageyama can comprehend that, or remedy the way it sends her entire brain reeling for a solid minute, Hinata keeps talking. “It’s good to see you, though! How have you been? How’s your college team?” 

They slip into talking volleyball easily. It’s not as if they often discussed literally anything else before, and if they did, it was usually just five minutes of something like please-help-me-decipher-this-algebra-puzzle-Yachi-said-she’s-busy, and then it was back to volleyball. This is comfortable. This is familiar. Kageyama can talk volleyball for a hundred years and never grow tired. 

But for once, she’s not thinking about volleyball. Hinata is sitting in front of her for the first time in two years, with her longer hair and bright eyes and that deadly little smile that usually meant either she was plotting something, or she was very invested in the conversation- or both. 

Kageyama would have to count “in the middle of a holiday party with your former volleyball team” as one of the worst conceivable times to have a personal revelation. 

Conversation opens up between the whole group as Nishinoya spots Tsukishima’s old, old Wii-U, and a busted copy of Mario Kart is brought into play. Tsukishima is unsurprisingly better than most of the rest of the group, but for a long couple of minutes it’s Sugawara that takes the lead. Hinata and Kageyama sit back and watch, Hinata cheering them on overenthusiastically. It only gives Kageyama more time to watch Hinata, which is a blessing and a curse. 

“I’m getting food,” Hinata tells her, jumping off the floor and turning toward the kitchen. “Want anything?”

Kageyama shakes her head and stands with her. “Kind of thirsty.”

Hinata grins as she saunters into the kitchen, taking the layers of saran wrap off of her plate of cookies with a dramatic little flourish. “I brought milk, too,” she says. “Just in case.”

Kageyama snorts. “I’ll probably have some.”

“Cups are in the second cupboard!” Yamaguchi calls.

Kageyama turns on her heel, peering into the other room with a bemused look. Yamaguchi laughs, and returns her attention to the game. 

Snickering to herself, Kageyama pulls a glass from the cupboard and pours herself some milk. She makes sure to grab one of the sugar cookies, a pine tree shape Hinata had frosted green and topped with rainbow sprinkles. It’s adorable, and Hinata is adorable, and _god_ , Hinata is beautiful. 

Kageyama shakes her head and turns to the kitchen table, pulling up one chair in line with the view of the TV where Tsukishima is kicking Nishinoya’s ass in Mario Kart, much to Noya’s very loud dismay. 

“You fucker, I was in first!”

“Yeah, and now you’re not.”

Hinata takes a seat next to her, and ends up peering over Kageyama’s shoulder to watch, giggling every now and then as Nishinoya and Tsukishima trash talk each other despite Suga’s endless attempts to keep the peace. “Some things never change,” Kageyama laughs.

“Yeah.” 

Kageyama takes a bite of her cookie, then glances at Hinata, who’s staring at the TV with a faraway look. “Everything alright?”

Hinata blinks at her. “Oh. Yeah!” Instantly she’s back, a little too preoccupied with her yellow frosted star cookie, but Kageyama has never been one to judge or pry, and she isn’t about to start now. “Got distracted. It’s so nice to see everybody again.”

“Hm.”

Hinata is silent for a minute, chewing on her cookie in tiny, slow bites, her eyes trained noncommittally on the TV. “I really missed you,” she murmurs. 

Kageyama swallows hard, suddenly very interested in the placement of each sprinkle on her cookie. “I missed you too,” she admits. 

When she glances over, Hinata is smiling at her, and the heart that dropped into her stomach what feels like years ago starts to beat a little too fast for comfort. Kageyama can’t help but smile back, something so small and minute anyone else would’ve missed it. She isn’t exactly known for having a smile at all, let alone a pleasant one. 

“We should hang out,” Hinata offers. “Takeda-sensei snuck me the old gym keys, he said I could practice serves while I’m in town if I wanted. And it _has_ been a while since you’ve set for me, hasn’t it?”

“Hm. I don’t know, are you any good these days?”

Hinata gives her a shit eating little grin, soft and scheming. “No. I’m better.”

Kageyama’s heart _aches_.

“We’ll see.”

The party rages on without incident- well, not entirely, but the incidents don’t directly involve Kageyama, and for that she’s grateful enough. The group goes to hell quite a bit after the champagne and sake is busted open. Mario Kart turns into drunk Wii Sports, where Nishinoya demands rematch after rematch after rematch in bowling against Daichi, who is more worried about the drunk Yamaguchi currently weeping in Yachi’s lap about how cute Tsukishima is than the virtual bowling match she’s been roped into against her will. Tsukishima, of course, elects to film the entire ordeal. 

Hinata and Kageyama migrate to one of the couches in the open space Daichi left beside Suga, now crammed together- which is doing a lot to Kageyama’s pulse that she does not want to think about, now or ever- and watching the group fall apart. 

“Don’t worry,” Suga tells Kageyama, swirling the champagne around in her glass. “This happened pretty much exactly last year, too.” 

Kageyama shrugs. “I mean, they’ve always been like this.”

Hinata laughs at that, bright and loud. Kageyama is on the verge of an aneurysm. 

It’s relatively late when the action dies down, and tipsy individuals begin to escort very drunk individuals home. Yamaguchi is curled up on the couch, forcing Tsukishima to give very curt, uncomfortable goodbyes at the door as people leave. 

“I should get going, too,” Hinata says, stopping at the counter to pick up the remnants of her cookies after hugging Nishinoya goodbye. “It was nice to see you, Tsukki!”

“Don’t call me that.”

Kageyama freezes. There is Hinata, picking up her near empty plate of cookies. Tsukishima tells her to leave the milk, citing that it’s almost empty anyway. Yachi is in the other corner of the room talking with Ennoshita about the sports column she writes for her school newsletter. Kageyama doesn’t know how to get a hold of Hinata after this, how to subtly and nonchalantly ask for somebody’s number, or why she is so desperate to see Hinata again in the first place.

“I’ll see you?” Hinata asks. She’s moved to the other side of the kitchen, toward the front door.

“You didn’t ride your bike here, did you?”

Hinata frowns and holds up her plate. “No, I walked. Why?”

“I’ll walk you home,” Kageyama blurts out. 

For a moment, Hinata is silent. “What? _Boke_ , I still live across a mountain.”

“I mean, it’s late,” Kageyama attempts to explain a little too quickly. From outside of the kitchen she can hear Tsukishima snort a laugh, and she does her very best to ignore it. “You shouldn’t be walking anywhere alone at night, let alone over a mountain.”

Hinata watches her for a moment, her head tilting to the side as her eyes rake over Kageyama. “Okay,” she relents. Then, with a slow smile, she adds, “I still have a net set up in the backyard, you know.”

Kageyama huffs. “Good.”

-

The walk to Hinata’s house consists of yet another long and convoluted conversation about volleyball. Hinata shares over-dramatic retellings of matches she’s played that Kageyama, of course, eats up like candy and then shares her own, complete with terrible sound effects. It’s nice to talk to Hinata about volleyball again. It’s different, viscerally different in a way that makes Kageyama’s heart ache all the more, but it’s still nice. 

“Here,” Hinata tells her as they walk up the front porch. Kageyama takes the plate of cookies as Hinata fishes for her key in her pocket and unlocks the door. “Let me just put this away. My mom and Natsu are out of town, they’re visiting my grandpa, so we don’t have to worry about waking anybody up.”

Kageyama follows Hinata through the house and into the kitchen, where she sets down the plate of cookies for her. “Why didn’t you go with them?”

“I wanted to see you guys,” she answers simply. “Here, let me grab my volleyball. One second!”

Hinata rushes upstairs, leaving Kageyama to stand in the kitchen alone, stunned. Everything hits her at once- graduating and parting ways, the reasonable assumption that no longer being on a team meant people wouldn’t feel obligated to keep in touch, the discomfort that came with growing up and playing the most depressing game of spot the difference between high school and college, down to the horrifying realization that, yes, she’s been a little in love with the only person she could’ve ever considered to be her best friend the whole time. 

When Hinata comes back downstairs, Kageyama is still frozen where she stands, staring wide eyed at Hinata as she strides forward, volleyball outstretched between them.

“Is everything okay?”

Kageyama nods, jerky and quick. “Yeah. I was just thinking.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Hinata teases.

“Oh, _boke_ , you’re one to talk.”

Seemingly appeased, Hinata runs for the back door. Kageyama breathes out a sigh of relief before chasing after her.

True to word, Hinata isn’t just good- she’s even better. Kageyama had watched the way she grew over their high school career, all those years of inactivity due to circumstance remedied faster than anyone thought was humanly possible. Hinata had conquered every court she set foot on one way or another, regardless of who won or lost. Now, there’s a new methodology to the way Hinata moves, ever quick on her feet, soaring through the air at a height Kageyama is still reasonably floored over. Hinata has polished the skills she picked up in high school, and Kageyama feels the strange sense of awe swell up in her chest before she knows what to make of it. 

“Not bad,” is what she says, bouncing the ball a few times in front of her.

Hinata laughs, her fingers raking through her hair as she tugs an elastic off her wrist to tie it up and out of her way. The backyard is still pretty dark despite the lights coming from the house, and all Kageyama can see is the brilliant grin on Hinata’s face, the reflection of her bright hair in the yellow lamplight. She’s staring before she can catch herself, and Hinata seems to notice. “What?”

“Nothing,” Kageyama mutters, twirling the ball between her hands. 

Hinata frowns. “You’re acting weird.”

“I’m not.”

“No, you are.”

Kageyama shrugs. “I don’t know, it’s been a while. Maybe this is just how I act now.”

Hinata falls silent. With that, Kageyama resumes tossing to her, admiring how clean her receives have become over the years. She misses one, the first of the night, and scrambles across the yard as it rolls. When she picks it up, she pauses, looks at the ball, then at Kageyama.

“We’re still friends, right?”

Kageyama’s heart sinks in her stomach. “Boke...”

“Are we?”

“Of course we are,” Kageyama mumbles, striding over to where Hinata stands a little too still, clutching the volleyball tightly. 

“Then why are you being weird?” Before Kageyama can interject, Hinata continues. “Something’s bothering you, isn’t it? Why won’t you tell me?”

 _Because it’s you,_ Kageyama thinks, fighting against the urge to flail her arms into the air in frustration. _It’s you, Shoyo, you drive me crazy, and I don’t know how to tell you I’m in love with you and that I have been for years now when I didn’t even know that I was until about ten minutes ago._

“What?”

Kageyama blinks. Once, then twice. Then she stares with wide, terrified eyes. 

_Oh._

“Wait, Hinata-”

“No,” Hinata cuts her off, volleyball dropping to the grass with a thud. “That’s what this is? That’s what you won’t tell me?”

“Of course not!” Kageyama defends uselessly, now fighting the urge to back away, or break into a sprint far away from here. “Why would I tell you that?”

“Because I love you, too, _baka_!”

 _Oh._ “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Hinata mumbles, suddenly sheepish, kicking the volleyball back toward the net with her head cast down. “To be honest, I kind of thought you hated me until right now.”

“What? Why?”

“Because,” Hinata says. Her gaze lifts to meet Kageyama’s, fierce and frustrated and hurt, and it hits Kageyama like a knife to the chest. “You didn’t talk to me after graduation. I tried to keep up with you, but you were never there. All I’ve gotten from you in the past two years are “happy birthday” and “I’m good.” I thought you were waiting for me to take the hint, so I tried not to bother you, but-”

 _You were never there_ is what sticks, and Kageyama is enveloping Hinata into a bear hug before she has the chance to think it through. She squeezes Hinata to her chest tightly, rests her chin on the top of Hinata’s head, and breathes. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. Hinata falls abruptly silent. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Kageyama huffs a laugh, small and quiet. “Shoyo,” she says slowly. “You were pretty much the only person I could stand in high school.” Hinata laughs. “And I… I could’ve practiced with anybody. You were persistent, but if I really didn’t want to, I could’ve said no. I wouldn’t have practiced with you so much, just the two of us. I wouldn’t have only ever been thinking about practicing with you whenever we weren’t. I wouldn’t have made a million excuses to hang out with you all the time if I hated you.”

Hinata pulls back from Kageyama’s grasp to look at her hard, searching and prying with her wide eyes. “You mean that?”

“I don’t say things I don’t mean,” Kageyama reminds her. 

Hinata sighs, then leans forward again to rest her forehead in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama freezes and unfreezes quickly, melting with Hinata in her arms. “I’ve liked you since we were first years,” Hinata murmurs. 

Kageyama’s head spins. “I don’t know what I felt,” she admits. “It… it was never really on my mind.” With a short laugh, she adds, “I never planned on you.”

Hinata laughs, squeezes her arms around Kageyama’s waist, and leans back to look her in the eyes. “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Kageyama’s eyes go wide, her mouth dropping open in shock- but really, she should’ve expected Hinata, of all people, to be alarmingly straightforward. “Okay,” she whispers, her voice suddenly very hoarse. 

Hinata leans up without another word, and presses her lips to Kageyama’s. 

It’s not like she hasn’t been kissed before, contrary to popular belief. Granted, it hasn’t happened a lot, and granted, one regretful kiss after a junior high dance she’d been dragged to against her will from a boy she didn’t actually like wasn’t the best first kiss, but she has at least been kissed. This, like all things with Hinata, is something else entirely. 

This sets Kageyama on fire. 

Kageyama responds with parting lips and palms sliding down Hinata’s back faster than she expected, even from herself. Hinata doesn’t back down, and of _course_ this is a competition, too, one Kageyama is more than interested in seeing through. Hinata reaches up to grasp Kageyama’s face in both hands, arms sandwiched between their chests until they wrap around Kageyama’s neck and squeeze them closer together. 

The world is forgotten. Everything that isn’t Hinata’s body pressed against hers, Hinata’s lips, warm and soft, the taste of champagne and sugar on her tongue, falls away into the ether. Everything that isn’t Hinata backing her up against the side of the house, leaning up on her toes and pulling her down further, more, deeper, it all ceases to exist. 

“Shoyo,” she gasps. Hinata is panting in front of her, eyes wide and dilated and boring right through her with an intensity that sends a chill down Kageyama’s spine. 

“You should stay the night,” Hinata requests, her voice ragged. All Kageyama can do is nod and kiss her again. 

Hinata drags her through the house quickly, only stopping on the staircase when Kageyama cages her in and lifts her by the thighs, letting Hinata wrap her legs around her waist to carry her. She knows where Hinata’s room is, first on the right and littered with volleyball posters, but otherwise very sparsely decorated. She sees none of this as she stumbles in and backs up toward Hinata’s bed until the mattress hits her calves, pays the world no mind as she sits back with Hinata in her lap, Hinata wrapped around her, Hinata’s mouth devouring hers without a scrap of mercy. 

“Wanted this,” Hinata mumbles, her hands running down from Kageyama’s neck and over her chest to play with the hem of her sweater, tugging on it impatiently. Kageyama takes the hint and releases her, lets her tug the sweater over her head and toss it somewhere. Hinata’s hands are everywhere, burning into her skin, and Kageyama is already shaking with it. They unclasp Kageyama’s bra, fumbling a little in her rush to strip her completely, and shove it off. “God, I’ve wanted you.”

“ _You_ ,” Kageyama whispers.

Hinata pushes her to the bed before Kageyama can kiss her again, and if the sudden movement hadn’t done it, the mere image of Hinata straddling her hips and hovering over her, eyes raking over her bare skin, would’ve knocked the breath out of her. “Fuck,” Hinata groans. She drops down to cage Kageyama’s head between her elbows and kiss her hard, humming as Kageyama’s hands snake up the back of her shirt and fiddle with the clasp of her bra.

“Catch up,” Kageyama manages to mumble into her mouth.

Hinata laughs, then leans back to sit on Kageyama’s thighs. Her eyes stay locked with Kageyama’s as she lifts her shirt up over her head, pulling her bra with it, and drops them both to the floor. Kageyama stares, her mouth dropping open. Hinata raises her arms suddenly, a red hot blush spreading across her cheeks, but Kageyama catches her wrists and pulls them toward her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kageyama breathes.

Hinata smiles at her, soft and so, so sweet through her panting little breaths, before leaning down to kiss Kageyama again. Kageyama lets go of her wrists and lets her hands wander, up and down Hinata’s back, her sides, then over her chest where she kneads experimentally. Hinata makes a choked noise at that, so Kageyama does it again, thumbs rubbing curious circles over her nipples. 

“Fuck,” Hinata whines into her mouth. Her hips swivel like a reflex, grinding herself against Kageyama’s thigh, and Kageyama shudders. 

“Yeah,” she agrees. 

In an instant she grabs Hinata by the hips and flips them both over, slotting herself between Hinata’s thighs and planting open mouthed kisses to the slope of her neck. Kageyama has exactly one clue what she’s doing- but what she lacks in experience, she makes up for in pure instinct and very, very impure fantasies. Her fingers make quick work of the button of Hinata’s pants, allowing her to tug them off her legs along with her underwear, and spread her legs apart, fingertips digging into the muscle of her thighs with a quiet growl. 

“Tobio,” is all Hinata says. Her voice is soft, and it starts to break the closer Kageyama gets.

At first she goes purely by instinct. Her fingers trail delicately down the slit of Hinata’s pussy, and she drinks in the sight and feel of her warmth, her wetness, the way her thighs spread further apart and shake with the itch to squeeze Kageyama between them. She spreads Hinata’s pussy lips apart, brings her thumb to trace around until she finds her clit, going off Hinata’s moans and the unsubtle way her hips jump when she finds a sweet spot. 

Kageyama watches her with the intensity she would to set her the perfect spike. She watches the every twitch of her thighs, the breathless part of her mouth when she isn’t chewing her bottom lip raw, her fingers digging into the sheets and clenching into tight fists, and she commits it to memory. She watches, and she _aches_. 

“ _Tobio_ ,” Hinata whines. “Fuck, I can’t believe you’re really here. You’re here, you’re so hot, you’re gonna _kill_ me.”

Kageyama sinks her middle finger into her without thinking. This is apparently the right move, because Hinata keens high in her throat, and wriggles her hips into the movement. Her free hand latches onto Hinata’s hip, attempting to hold her still and failing pretty miserably. She thrusts her finger experimentally a few times, thumb still rubbing around Hinata’s clit in lazy circles, crooks it in a come hither gesture until Hinata gasps and rocks her hips down to meet Kageyama’s hand. 

“Yes,” Hinata moans. “Fuck, _Tobio_.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama mumbles nonsensically. She hunkers down further between Hinata’s thighs, still watching her every movement like a hawk, and licks a slow line from where her finger is thrusting slowly in and out of Hinata, up to her clit. 

Hinata shudders, one hand flying down to grab Kageyama’s hair and equal parts tug her away and push her closer. Kageyama hums against her, rubbing around her clit with her tongue. “Fuck, wait, I’m gonna-”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Not yet, I want-”

Kageyama speeds up her thrusts, pressing the tip of another finger against her, but before she can breach Hinata is spasming around her middle finger and rocking down against her tongue with an incoherent shout, eyes squeezing shut, but mouth dropped wide open. Kageyama watches with awe plain on her face, slows down when Hinata starts to push her away, and only stops when Hinata tugs her hair hard enough to hurt. 

Kageyama leans back and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Hinata groans.

“Your turn,” she demands, reaching forward and grabbing Kageyama by her forearms until she tumbles down into Hinata’s grasp, and meets her halfway with a starving kiss. “Fuck, you’re so hot, you don’t even know- or you do know, and you’re _trying_ to kill me-”

Hinata’s hands are already frantically unbutting Kageyama’s pants and tugging them down her hips with her underwear, down to her knees until Kageyama can kick them off her legs herself. Then her hands are everywhere, palms grazing up and down her back, kneading the swell of her ass, tracing the lines of her thighs and hips with a delicacy that is certainly not written on her face. Hinata’s eyes are heavy lidded now, her lips spit slick and parted open as she pants, looking absolutely feral as she grabs Kageyama by the hips and pushes her onto her back. She leaps up onto her lap then, and Kageyama has to stare at the sight of _Shoyo_ , bare skin glowing in the soft white light from the window, chest heaving and eyes piercing right through hers as she studies her prey.

“Your turn,” she repeats as she scales down the bed to crawl between Kageyama’s legs. 

Kageyama is positive she’s going to have that aneurysm any second, now that Hinata is grabbing her thighs and holding them apart, now that Hinata, in all of her confounding assertiveness and impulsive instinct, has taken to swirling the flat of her tongue around Kageyama’s pussy like _she_ is her last meal, now that Hinata is groaning against her clit and sucking it between her kiss swollen lips. Her eyes never leave Kageyama’s, wide and greedy, drinking in Kageyama's near pained expression, her every high-pitched noise she doesn’t have the time or the energy to hold back, her fingers clawing desperately at her own hair. 

Hinata reaches up with one hand and tugs at Kageyama’s elbow, her tongue drawing to a point and circling around Kageyama’s clit slowly. Confused and extremely distracted, Kageyama reaches for her. 

The hand Hinata grabs is guided to her now truly untamable mess of orange hair, after which Hinata returns her grip to the meat of Kageyama’s thigh that she squeezes hard, before returning to eating out Kageyama with a righteous fury. 

“Fuck,” Kageyama grits out, thighs tensing in Hinata’s punishing grasp. It’s all too much, too much sensation, too much feeling, too much of Hinata being the deadly force of nature she’s always been, and Kageyama is crumbling under the weight of it all. If she looks at Hinata for a second longer she knows she’ll come, but she can’t look away. The sight of Hinata between her legs, Hinata devouring her whole- like it’s her job, like it’s all she can think about, like she’s dreamed of this for as long as Kageyama has- has her completely transfixed. 

She barely manages to gasp, “ _Shoyo_ ,” her voice cracking into a startled whimper as she comes, hips jerking wildly despite Hinata’s death grip on her. Kageyama shatters with the force of it, heat flooding her body until she’s lightheaded and shaking all over, her cunt pulsing under Hinata’s tongue. Hinata doesn’t let up, groaning and licking and sucking at her until Kageyama starts to whine and kick her hips in an attempt to get Hinata off of her. 

“Shoyo,” she echoes. 

With one final long, slow lick up her swollen pussy, Hinata clambers up Kageyama’s body and settles on top of her again, planting a wet, messy kiss on the corner of her mouth. Kageyama only just manages to tilt her head and kiss Hinata properly. Her throat is bone dry, her legs still twitching as the rest of her sags against the bed, boneless and shuddering beneath her, and when she lifts her arms to wrap around Hinata, they fall limp around her neck, barely hanging on. 

“Stay,” Hinata murmurs. It’s not a question, and it never was.

“Yeah.”

Hinata flops onto her back, immediately nestling herself against Kageyama’s side, one arm slung across her stomach. Kageyama turns to pull her in close, leaving Hinata’s cheek against her collar bone, their legs tangling together under the sheets that Hinata yanks up and over them. 

Kageyama breathes for a long moment. Her mind has slowed down now, successfully brought back from the panicked little crisis she’d been having for the better half of the night. She’s bone tired now, for many reasons, but it doesn’t feel like crashing down from a high. The warmth that pulsed through her seems to linger in her chest, a soft, fuzzy feeling that leaves her feeling light, as if the butterflies have finally begun to settle. 

“I’m sorry I ignored you,” Kageyama whispers into Hinata’s hair. She presses a kiss to the top of her head for good measure. “I think I was scared.”

“Of what?”

Kageyama hums. “That you didn’t feel the same. That you wouldn’t still want me around if we weren’t on the same team. I’m not used to that.” She swallows hard, considering. “I’m not used to people… wanting _me_.” 

Hinata sits up on her elbow, withdraws the arm slung across Kageyama’s waist to cup the slope of her jaw in the palm of her hand. “I love you,” she answers simply. She kisses Kageyama, and the warmth in her chest radiates through her like sunlight. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Kageyama watches the earnest glint in her wide eyes, the lazy curl of a smile at the corners of her lips, the moonlight on her face that makes her bright hair glow where it falls in her way- she memorizes this moment like it’ll never happen again. Of course, knowing Hinata, this will be happening quite a lot from now on, at least as often as they are within a five mile radius of each other- but she isn't complaining. She reaches up and tucks the hair behind Hinata’s ear, then cups the back of her neck and pulls her down into a kiss.

“Me, neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> i!!! was going to save this for at least november!!!! give halloween the spotlight she Deserves!!!!!!! but i am very impatient, and also very proud of this one. i have really grown to loooove writing kagehina, especially kageyama's oblivious, self-deprecating ass (a mood) and hinata who Does Wear The Pants and You Know It, I Know It, We All Know This To Be True. 
> 
> my nanowrimo project this november is kuroken, and it's... WILD. i am very excited to write it and share it with you all <3 
> 
> also! if you're interested in writing updates, requesting fics, or saying hi- i have a [tumblr](https://whotfispeach.tumblr.com/) ! feel free to hmu
> 
> \- peach


End file.
